


No Such Thing As Boring

by jrugg



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is worried that Alec is growing tired of her and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From another lovely prompt I received on Tumblr. I do not own any of these characters and make no money from said stories (although it would be lovely if I did!) As always, thanks for reading!

Sarah was never fond of the phrase “variety is the spice of life.” She was more than content in her life and loved nothing more than when her and her boyfriend Alec were able to have quiet evening at home. They’d been together for nearly half a year and Sarah couldn’t remember ever being happier.

On this particular evening it was her turn to pick the movie and she had gone with one of her favorite romantic comedies. In French. It had English subtitles and while she did give Alec the opportunity to veto her choice, something she had never offered before, he had said that if she loved it so much he would be willing to give it a shot.

As soon as the DVD was on and the opening credits began Sarah curled up on the sofa, her head in Alec’s lap. She loved watching movies like this because he always ran his fingers through her hair and she found it incredibly soothing. Tonight was no different as Alec’s long fingers trailed through her ginger tresses curling the ends around his index finger.

Sarah was a notorious talker throughout movies, always wanting to make sure that Alec didn’t miss a single thing. This time, however, when she made her third comment in just as many minutes Alec said, “Sarah darlin’ it’s hard to follow the subtitles and your commentary at the same time.”

She closed her mouth and her lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout. Alec glanced down at her in his lap and ran his thumb over the offending lip.

“Put that lip away,” he murmured. Sarah obeyed and readjusted herself as his hand went back to her hair.

It was only halfway through the movie when Sarah felt his hands still. She didn’t think anything of it at first and then she heard deep even breathing. She looked up and saw Alec’s eyes closed, obviously asleep. She sighed deeply, she was suddenly sad.

Sitting up she inadvertently jostled Alec and he awoke with a jerk.

“Sar-what? Is the movie over?”

“No,” she replied. She was staring at her hands in her lap. “We could have watched something else you know.”

“No, it was your turn to pick. And I was enjoying it, I swear. I’ve just had a long week.”

“You don’t have to lie to me. I can handle it.”

“What?” Alec looked at her, confused. He had no idea what had gotten into her but something was bothering her, something more than him falling asleep during a movie. “What’s bothering you?”

“Are you bored with me?” she asked bluntly.

“No!” he exclaimed. “Of course not. Did I do something to make you think that?”

“It’s just…” Sarah’s eyes darted around the room looking anywhere but at Alec. “This is usually what happens to me. I find a guy, he seems great and then eventually he gets tired of me. They usually take what they want from me and then leave.  I’m used to being a fuck ‘em and dump ‘em kind of girl.”

Alec stared at her, his eyes hardening. Sarah rarely cursed so to hear her think of herself in such terms made him want to take her in his arms and show her how stupid all those other men had been to let her go.

Seeing his gaze become almost angry, Sarah was sure that meant it was happening again. He was done with her, he had gotten what he needed from her body and he would leave like the rest of them. She was used to the drill so she never could have anticipated what happened next.

She let out a little squeak of surprise as Alec pulled her onto his lap in a sitting position and reached up with one hand to stroke her cheekbone.

“Sarah, I love you. I’m not going anywhere. Ever. Those blokes in your past are idiots. If you want I can hunt each of them down and arrest them for…well I’m sure I could find something.”

Sarah smiled even though her eyes stung with the threat of tears.

“I’m sorry I said anything. I know you aren’t like the rest of them. I just freaked out for some reason. Can we please forget about it?”

“No. This is something that still clearly upsets you. What can I do to show you that I’m not tired of you and plan on staying with you forever?”

Her heart beat faster at his promise of forever, wanting nothing more than for that to come true. When Alec remained silent she knew he was waiting for an actual answer. Not sure of what to say she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sensual and in no rush to move onto something more. Their soft lips moved against each other, the scruff from Alec’s cheek rubbing against Sarah’s fair skin. She moaned softly into his mouth when Alec’s tongue peeked out to trace her lips. The kiss became more intense, sighs and moans escaping them as tongues and even teeth became involved.

Sarah pulled at Alec’s shirt that was tucked into his pants, her hands going underneath the fabric to trail around his stomach and the soft hairs there that led further down. When she went to his belt buckle Alec pulled away from her lips and stilled her hands with his.

She stared at him; her blue eyes round with confusion. “Why are you stopping me?”

“Because I’m not like them, remember? I’m not here to use your body.”

“But what if I want you to? I want you Alec.” To prove her point she rotated her hips, purposefully grinding against his noticeable erection.

Alec bit back a blissful groan as he replied, “I know you do. I want you too. But if we do this now I wouldn’t feel right about it.”

Sarah pouted. Alec leaned forward and took her lower lip between both of his and kissed it.  When he pulled away he said in a tone that was low and gruff, “I promise next time I will make love to you for so long that you won’t be able to walk properly the next day.”

A pleasant shiver ran down Sarah’s spine at the thought. “You mean it?”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you, darlin’?”

“Never,” Sarah whispered, kissing him again. She didn’t know how she would be able to control herself but if Alec was content to kiss her all night, he definitely wasn’t tired of her. And in this moment that thought was better than any sex they would have had. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little continuation of this story that was requested. Hope you enjoy!

Alec looked around the room, surveying his handiwork. He was quite pleased with how the room looked; he just hoped that Sarah would love it. Ever since she had asked if he was getting bored with her and told him about her past he had wanted to do something like this to really show her how much he loved her. She deserved absolutely everything and Alec was determined to do everything in his power to make sure she always felt loved and never had doubts about that ever again.

He had gone to work setting up the room when she went to take her usual evening shower. Knowing her routine, he was able to finish his task as soon as he heard the water shut off. He turned to stand facing the doorway when he heard her footsteps approaching, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

When Sarah, dressed in a pair of sweat shorts and a purple spaghetti strap tank top her hair still damp from the shower, opened the bedroom door she was dumbstruck. Alec had totally transformed the bedroom; the lights were off but dozens of tea light candles on the bedside table and dresser illuminated the room, casting flickering shadows on the walls. The bed was also covered in scattered red rose petals.

“Alec, what’s going on?” Sarah asked perplexed. Something like this was definitely out of the ordinary.

Alec stepped toward her and took both of her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

“This is my way of showing you how much I love you.” He let go of one of her hands to run her fingers over her earlobe, his fingertips feeling the chill of her wet hair. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “And I believe I made you a promise to make love to you until you couldn’t walk properly.”

“You don’t have to do things like this for me,” Sarah said, her eyes still scanning the room taking everything in.

“But I want to. You deserve this and so much more. You are so special to me Sarah. Let me show you?” Alec ended the last sentence as a question, seeking her permission to proceed.

Sarah nodded and Alec placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. He peppered her shoulder with kisses and moved to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on her skin.

Sarah’s eyes fluttered closed and she sighed in contentment as Alec’s lips made their way to her jaw line and then to her lips. His lips were soft and full and he kissed her so tenderly that Sarah would have been fine with just this and nothing else. That is, until Alec touched the exposed skin of her belly between her tank top and shorts.

She whimpered against his lips, opening her mouth to him as his fingertips danced along her skin. He slowly pulled the tank top up and she lifted her arms and pulled away from the kiss so he could fully remove it.

Alec kissed across her chest down to the tops of her breasts. He kissed all around her breasts avoiding her nipples for the time being even though he watched them harden with need. He licked a long stripe in between the valley of her breasts and then blew over it watching the goose bumps appear on her skin.

“Alec,” Sarah whispered as he dropped to his knees in front of her, his lips warm and wet on her stomach. His hands were on her hips and she giggled softly when his tongue dipped into her navel. He pulled her shorts down in one swift movement and ran his hands over her bare thighs. He tickled the backs of her knees and kissed each of her kneecaps.

Alec sat back on his heels and looked up at her. He held onto her fingers with each of his hands, his thumbs running over her knuckles in the familiar motion she loved so much.

“You are so beautiful Sarah. You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I love you.”

Sarah’s throat tightened with emotion but she still managed to get out an, “I love you too.”

Standing up, Alec led Sarah to the bed. “Lay on your stomach for me, love?” he asked.

As Sarah got situated on the bed, Alec stripped his clothes off as well. Sarah curled her arms underneath the pillow and turned her head to face him, a lazy smile on her face.

Alec sat beside her and began to run his fingers up and down her back. Sarah closed her eyes and moaned happily. She felt Alec place some of the velvety rose petals along her spine and across her shoulder blades. Then his lips were at her ear.

“I wanted to cover you in diamonds but I didn’t want them to hurt you. I never want you to feel hurt ever again. You are so amazing and perfect darlin’.”

Sarah could feel the tears sharp and prickly behind her closed eyelids. Alec was so good to her and everything she ever wanted, she was so lucky that they found one another. 

Alec pressed gentle kisses on Sarah’s back around the rose petals while his fingertips trailed up and down her sides. He paid particular attention to the sides of her breasts and Sarah let out a needy whimper. She lifted her back up so Alec could cup her breasts. His thumbs circled her nipples and they stiffened under his touch.

Sarah turned on her side and cupped Alec’s scruffy cheek with her palm. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered his name before meeting her lips with his. She kissed him slow yet firmly while his hands continued to explore her body.

Rolling them over so he was now perched above her, Alec kissed all over Sarah’s body. He didn’t leave a piece of skin untouched, paying extra attention to all the places Sarah liked to be touched the most. His tongue played connect the dots with the freckles on her stomach before licking and nibbling at her pelvic bone. Sarah squirmed and gasped under his ministrations, lifting her hips as a way of silently asking him to move lower.

Alec continued to take his time, kissing her outer and inner thighs until Sarah’s moans took on a tenor of desperation. She could feel herself pulsing with need and dripping with wetness and she loved everything that Alec was doing but, oh God, she wanted so much more.

Just when she was about to give voice to her needs, Alec’s mouth and tongue were on her. Sarah yelped in pleasure as Alec’s tongue moved through her folds. He lapped at her clit, humming against the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Sarah to shriek loudly. Her hips began to move of their own accord, grinding herself against Alec’s mouth.

Alec’s left arm rested across Sarah’s pelvis and he pushed down gently in order to still her movements. Then, his tongue moved slightly downward and pushed inside of her.

“Alec! Fuck!” Sarah’s fingers clawed at the bed sheets as Alec quickly found a rhythm with his tongue, pushing it in and out. From this angle his nose rubbed against her clit, which caused Sarah to writhe about even more.

Sarah couldn’t think about anything except for Alec’s tongue inside of her. It felt so amazing and all she wanted to do was come around his tongue but despite the jolts of pleasure coursing between her legs she knew this wouldn’t be enough.

As if he could read her mind, Alec’s tongue moved back to her clit and he pushed two fingers inside of her. Sarah’s fingers tangled in the hair at the top of his head and she tugged at it as Alec’s fingers curled and scissored within her. She panted and writhed against him as her inner walls began to flutter and then her head was thrown back in pleasure.

Before she could even fully come down from her high, Alec moved up her body and kissed her passionately. Sarah could taste herself on his lips and tongue and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her. Alec lined himself up with her entrance and Sarah nuzzled her face into his neck.

“Fuck, yes, Alec,” Sarah moaned into his neck as he filled her fully and deeply.

“God, I love when you curse,” Alec groaned. “It’s so bloody sexy. I love you Sarah.”

“I love you Alec,” Sarah replied. Her fingers played with the hairs on the nape of his neck and her heels dug into the small of his back, pulling him closer to her.

Still riding the aftershocks of her first orgasm, Sarah was already on the cusp of another. Alec’s thrusts were slow yet deep, he was once again taking his time with her, but that didn’t stop her body from trembling with a languorous lazy orgasm. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him feverishly as his thrusts became more deliberate.

Their bodies merged together felt so good and Sarah had to fight to keep her heavy eyelids open.

“Alec,” she moaned in his ear, her tongue licking around the shell. “I need more. Please. I need you to fuck me.”

That was a command that Alec had no trouble obeying. He shifted his knees and lifted up Sarah’s bum, pushing her knees close to her chest as he leaned over her. Sarah cried out in pleasure at the new angle, her arms going above her head and grabbing onto the pillowcase.

Sarah’s eyes closed as she bit down on her lower lip, her breath coming out as short pants and moans. Alec, meanwhile, never stopped looking at Sarah. The way the candlelight bounced off her pale skin and making her hair look bright and shiny; she was absolutely beautiful. Stunning, really.

“Open your eyes, darlin’. I want to look at you.”

Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at Alec through her long lashes.

“God I love you,” Alec groaned in such a way that Sarah knew he was close to the edge.

Reaching up and wrapping both of her hands around the back of his neck, Sarah urged him on.

“Let go. I want to feel you.”

Alec’s brow furrowed. “Not yet. I want you to…”

His words trailed off as Sarah’s hand moved between their bodies and sought out her clit. She rubbed furiously fast circles around the small bud and a flush broke out across her neck and chest.

“Alec, I’ll get there. I promise. You feel so good inside of me. I want to feel you come. Please come for me.”

Her final words, the ones he usually reserved for her, sparked something within Alec. Knowing that she wanted him to come as much as he wanted her to, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He spilled himself inside of her and in the midst of his orgasm Sarah began to come as well.

Collapsing on top of her, Alec shivered as his body began to rapidly cool down. Sarah wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tightly.

“You’re so wonderful,” Sarah said, placing a kiss to the side of his neck. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“You deserve the world, darlin’.”

Alec rolled off of her and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “Want to get cleaned up?”

Sarah turned on her side and tried to get up but her legs were much too wobbly. “No, I just want to go to sleep.”

Alec nodded. He got up to blow out all the tea lights and then rejoined Sarah in bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back tight against his front.

“So even though I couldn’t cover the bed in diamonds, maybe one day I’ll be able to give you other diamonds. What do you think about a ring?”

Sarah’s heart rate immediately sped up and her breaths became shallow. “Alec? What? Are you-?”

“I’m not proposing or anything Sarah. I was just wondering what you thought about the idea of maybe someday being Missus Hardy?”

Calming down, Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “I think I’d like that someday. Sarah Postern Hardy has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“The best,” Alec replied kissing her bare shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Sarah mumbled, curling further into his embrace as sleep began to overtake her.


End file.
